freedom
by henrisarahjames
Summary: when Sarah finds her cousin lydia they all get into an adventue! there will be perils deths and injuries. will the gang survive? will henri find true love? are they willing to pay the price for freedom?find out now in freedom.
1. Chapter 1

**freedom chapter 1**

I ran as fast as I could before british solders could capture me.I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped."Youre coming with us." The voice said. I was guessing a soldier. It was.I screamed"HELP! HELP! SAVE MEEEEE!"Then I had an idea."Youre right I did commit treason take me away." I said sorrowfully. Right when they grabbed my hands I kicked their shin and ran as fast as I a few minutes later I crashed into a teenager with blonde hair and blue eyes."AAAHHH!"I screamed as I fell over. "Are you okay?"the teen asked.

**HEEEY SUP? clifhanger! just wanted to let you know that this is sarahs cousin lydis POV kk bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Freedom chapter 2! HEY GUYS sry i forgot to do this 4 chap. 1 but I don't own liberty's kids i only own the things i make up. thx enjoy!**

"Yes I'm fine." I answered. Then I heard a deep and scary voice say"Youre coming with me." As it pulled up the collar of my dress. I guess the teen saw the fear in my eyes because he saved me! "RUN!" he yelled. I ran as fast as I could before we lost them." I never caught your name."I said "James Hiller". He answered. "yours?" James asked. "Lydia Philliphs". I answered. Lydia Philliphs!?" James yelled." yea that's my name."I said. "Are you related to Sarah Philliphs?"James asled. " my cousin." I answered. "Where are your parents?" James asked."im an orphan." I answered sadly." i am too ". James answered." Come on let's go to the print shop". James said. "Ok" i said sadly.

**At the print shop**

We walked inside the shop and I saw what looked like a slave but wasnt. "Hey Moses" james said." I found Lydia but she's an orphan."

**that's the end oh chap. 2 bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys sry about spelling errors, unfinished sentences , or any other mistake that really bugs u.**

**disclaimer I do not own liberty's kids I only own the stuff I make bye plz review!**

* * *

"Are you hurt"? Moses asked." no im fine."I answered. then asked "may I go see Sarah?" "yes." Moses answered.

**in Sarah's room**

"hi Sarah" i said."LYDIA!"she screamed. "i cant brethe!"i whispered. "oh sorry"she said." its fine... the last time i saw you was when you where 9 ( i hope i did the math right!) i would do the same thing too". i said " seven years ago". she said."rember how funny it was to see my brother flip out at an ant"? i asked." yup funny thing is he's in italy... right?" she asked. "no he's ... dead." i said sadly. i dreaded that word unless it was for people i hate. in that case I didnt care. then I heard a knock at the door.

* * *

**hey guys sry about the short chapters I don't like using home row. ill try to update every day! some dayz i may not cuz its summer vacation. u might get lucky and ill update next time goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys anyone who reads this plz comment! just to let u know if u don't like kissing and lovey stuff then i suggest u stop reading now cuz in later chapters that stuff starts to happen. disclaimer I don't own liberty's kids the only things I own in this story is the stuff I make up. enjoy!**

* * *

**Henri's POV**

I was going to tell Sarah that there was a man here to see her. but when I opened the door I saw the cutest girl ive ever had blonde hair emerald green eyes and tan skin. she was beautiful. but she could never love a guy like me. "Henri this is Lydia,Lydia this is Henri." Sarah said. "hi nice to meet you."she said."likewise". I said back. we shook hands. "sarah,theres a man here to see you". i said. "ok ill be right there".she that she left. then i started to fiddle with something. soon enough lydia joined me. she giggled when i got ink splattered on my nose. "henri you look like king george." she said between laughs. then i did my best king george accent. she laughed even more. then sarah walked in and said "lydia henris only a magnet for trouble".

**a few days later **

**lydias POV**

henri and i are spies for general washington. " a spy you say but you guys are just kids!" an american soldier exclaimed. "thats the beauty of it."henri said."hessians are comeing theyre right behind me!" a soldier exclaimed. henri tried to run but tripped over the log we were sitting on. "henri!" i screamed as i ran over to help him. only to get cought by hessians. i screamed as loudly as i could untill i got muffled. they threw us in a barn. then all the hessians left but one he was gurding us. "let me go!" henri yelled. "we think youre a spy." the hessian said. "and i think im going to puke." i mumbled. then henri exclaimed" a spy!?how could you think such things! im just a child!"

**a few long hours later**

i watched as henri slipped out of the ropes. they tied them tighter around me. once he got out he untied the ropes around me. then we ran out of the barn. i think he figured out that im a world class sneak like him. "thanks for saveing me back there." i whispered. "welcome."he whispered back. then i herd british troops the march. i gasped. i took the stolen candle from henri. i saw them."brithsh!" i whisper/yelled.

* * *

**hey guys whats going to happen? will they get captured(again)? or will they make it out? thx again btw plz review! tata for now! ;)**


End file.
